


Nightrider and Marmaduke

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawford Montizano aka The Nightrider, with his scrubber Marmaduke.</p><p>"I am the Nightrider, baby... and it's me and my Marmaduke, and we ain't never coming back!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightrider and Marmaduke

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Max belongs to George Miller.

[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/MagischeZwam/media/Nightrider%20and%20Marmaduke_zpsoyyptory.jpg.html)


End file.
